


Фантазии

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Friendship, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Парням иногда нужно сбрасывать стресс, верно?Каждый делает это по-своему: кто-то стреляет по баночкам, кто-то смотрит порно, кто-то напивается.Способ снятия стресса у Эрика и Чарльза был весьма… необычным.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	Фантазии

Парням иногда нужно сбрасывать стресс, верно?

Каждый делает это по-своему: кто-то стреляет по баночкам, кто-то смотрит порно, кто-то напивается.

Способ снятия стресса у Эрика и Чарльза был весьма… необычным. Да и как можно вписаться в общепринятые стандарты, когда ты подросток-мутант с суперспособностью в школе для одаренных детей?

Некоторые друзья протягивают друг другу руку помощи. И именно об этом Эрик каждый раз просил Чарльза. Только рука его друга-телепата была скорее ментальной, чем физической. Да и видения, которые тот внушал казались настолько реалистичными, что Эрик порой был уверен, что он действительно провел ночь с горячей цыпочкой.

Вот только на этот раз что-то пошло не так… То ли Чарльз был уставшим и потерял концентрацию, то ли желания Эрика оказались слишком специфическими, но вместо привычной красивой девушки, постель с ним делил его друг-телепат.

Когда Эрик вынырнул из фантазии, то его руки тряслись, как у запойного алкоголика, а сердце гулко отстукивало ритмы, пытаясь угнаться за скоростью межпространственных путешествий. И он не знал, что смущает его сильнее — то, что в фантазии оказался Чарльз, или то, что он не оборвал это видение, досмотрев его до конца.

Наверное, следовало остудить голову и все хорошенько обдумать, но Эрик был человеком действия, который не откладывает возникающие проблемы в долгий ящик. Потому он поднялся, наскоро привел себя в порядок и поплелся в спальню Чарльза.

Ему было невдомек, что уловивший его мысли парнишка мечется по комнате, сгорая от смущения, и не знает, что делать. Чарльз чувствовал, что Эрик идет к нему, видел метания его мыслей и растерянность, но совершенно не представлял, что сказать.

Он даже трусливо прикидывал, будет ли нормально, если память Эрика о событиях сегодняшнего вечера неожиданно исчезнет?

Вот только краешек сознания, в котором теплилась надежда, отказывался предпринимать хоть какие-то действия, пока они не поговорят.

Когда Эрик оказался на пороге его спальни, то Чарльз тут же распахнул двери, молча впуская своего друга, прежде, чем тот успел постучать.

— Чарльз, я… — растерянно начал тот, глядя в испуганные голубые глаза, такие невинные и завораживающе прекрасные, что все вопросы отпали сами собой. — Ты будешь моим парнем? — выпалил Эрик.

— Что? Ты имеешь в виду… — вопроса он не закончил, потому что и так видел мысли, желания и чувства своего друга. — Да, я… с удовольствием, — робко согласился Чарльз.


End file.
